


The glow of your golden eyes

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Not Happy, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Akaashi Keiji sabe que no hay lugar para sentimientos en su mundo, menos dirigidos hacia un humano común y corriente. Sólo que ese humano no tiene nada de común y corriente para él, no con ese cuerpo aceptablemente musculoso, su amplia espalda, sonrisa bobamente atractiva y ojos dorados que brillan cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan. Él es consciente de que el empleado de la empresa de transportes gusta de él y mientras se debate entre ceder o no, tratando de contener cosas que se supone un vampiro, y específicamente él, no debe sentir, los problemas entre clanes explotan y terminan por empeorarlo todo.Una simple tensión sexual mezclada con deseo puede ser extremadamente volátil, y, mezclada con sentimientos amorosos, el único final posible es uno fatídico.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The glow of your golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasivagresiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/gifts).



El papeleo podía ser algo pesado a veces, pero no era difícil para él. Siendo tan ordenado, se le daban realmente bien ese tipo de trabajos de oficina. Además, él era el responsable de que todo cuadrara siempre, de llevar las cuentas, de recibir y despachar los pedidos; si no quería tener problemas en números o pérdida de papeles a fin de mes al rendir cuentas al líder, no le quedaba de otra que hacerse cargo de todo aquello. Porque había sido asignado a ello, era su deber en el clan; ayudar a obtener un modo de alimentación eficiente y seguro, que no despertara sospechas a los ojos de la sociedad estricta de Tokio, mucho menos en las autoridades, para así asegurar la sobrevivencia de la especie y, sobre todo, de los miembros que componían esa parte de ella.

O al menos eso era lo que Akaashi se decía para calmar su consciencia al satisfacer aquella insana curiosidad. Se hacía cargo de recibir los despachos de las donaciones al banco de sangre propiedad del clan Fukurodani, al que él pertenecía desde hace más de trescientos años, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, que no faltara nada en las entregas al comparar lo que contaba al momento de recibirlas con las cifras en los informes y factura del transportista de la empresa externa que habían contratado. Que no hubiese fugas, ni siquiera mínimas.

Se hacía cargo por seguridad y para ahorrarse problemas futuros. Así que por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver su apego a su trabajo con el empleado de la empresa de transportes que llevaba casi dos años encargado de entregar semanalmente los contenedores con las bolsas de sangre. El empleado torpe, que en un par de ocasiones casi había tirado alguno de esos contenedores al bajarlos del camión, y otras tantas había llegado bastante más tarde de la hora de entrega, poniendo excusas rebuscadas y a veces extrañas, pero que entregaba los cargamentos completos, con una voz animada y una sonrisa que parecía iluminar su rostro y un considerable radio a su alrededor.

Ese día lunes, el que siempre correspondía al día de las entregas, Akaashi ya llevaba esperando una hora, siete minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos. A veces, de modo inconsciente, los contaba. El récord en esos dos años era de una hora con treinta y dos minutos y diez segundos. Alguna vez había pensado poner un reclamo en la empresa, algunos otros empleados se lo habían sugerido también, pero él nunca había llegado a hacerlo. La idea fue descartada cuando un día, antes de que sonara el timbre del intercomunicador para que él presionara el botón que abría la puerta y bajara al recibidor para dar el visto bueno a la entrega y firmar los papeles, vio por el sistema de cámaras de seguridad al chico más de quince minutos afuera parado junto a la entrada, hablando consigo mismo, pareciendo nervioso y tratando de calmarse. Gracias a que había aprendido a leer los labios y a la buena vista que había adquirido al ser convertido, Akaashi pudo entender todo lo que murmuraba.

Para su mala suerte, otro miembro del clan y amigo suyo que trabajaba ahí, Konoha, también consiguió entenderlo con el mismo método.

―Le gustas, ¿eh? Pobrecito ―bufó entre dientes, riendo un poco.

Él no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse con ello, teniendo conocimiento de que el pobre tipo, que no debía pasar por mucho los veinticinco años, estaba interesado en él. Que tenía un flechazo al nivel de ponerse así de nervioso, retrasando una entrega y su trabajo. Él incluso había notado que sudaba un poco más de lo común en las personas durante el breve proceso de entrega, en el que ambos apenas intercambiaban palabras justas y formales de su parte, y otras educadas pero más amistosas de parte del chico.

Bokuto Kōtarō. Así se había presentado el chico tiempo atrás, y la credencial que colgaba de su cuello lo confirmaba. Su cabello era extraño, seguramente alterado de algún modo con los químicos que los humanos usaban para decolorarlo, y bastante desordenado en tono gris con mechones negros. No era demasiado alto, apenas un poco más que él, pero su cuerpo era más fornido; hasta con el overol de trabajo de por medio se notaba su amplia espalda y sus piernas definidas, y cuando el calor le hacía traer las mangas subidas Akaashi podía ver perfectamente los bíceps marcados. También tenía unos bonitos dientes que él podía apreciar cada vez que le veía sonreír.

Pero lo mejor, incluso por sobre su atractivo masculino, sus sonrisas atrayentes y su voz agradable con el justo toque de coqueteo y nerviosismo, eran sus ojos. Unas pupilas pequeñas y oscuras que desentonaban en ambos iris redondeados, de un marrón tan claro que bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes de la recepción a él llegaban a parecerle dorados. Brillantes, grandes, expresivos; transmitían con una sinceridad enorme todo lo que sentía en el momento. Akaashi aún se preguntaba cómo no había notado en ellos esa atracción que el chico sentía por él antes del incidente de leerle los labios. Seguramente se debía a la falta de trato con humanos, a sus vagos recuerdos de la interacción con estos tantos años atrás.

Pero sin importar el motivo, él, consciente de lo que el otro sentía, cada vez se notaba más y más encandilado por esa mirada, por lo que transmitía con ella.

Sin embargo, debía limitarse. No podía permitir que en él surgiera una atracción por Bokuto. Sí, existía esa ligada a la libido, muy sexual, que despertaba en su especie el reconocer en otros, tanto humanos como vampiros, cierto atractivo. Él lo había vivido unas cuantas veces en esos años, aunque luego de muchos intentos fallidos con humanos, donde en pleno acto sexual, cegado por la excitación, no había podido contener del todo su fuerza, se había rendido. Un par de veces había dañado demasiado a los tipos, otras sólo había dañado parte del inmobiliario o había clavado los dedos con demasiada fuerza contra la pared de cemento, hundiéndolos ahí mientras era embestido contra la misma. En ambos casos, ellos siempre habían huido y él se había aburrido de buscar. Y sí, se había acostado con un par de vampiros, incluso con Konoha, pero la sensación nunca había sido tan intensa como al sentir el calor humano contra él, hundiéndose en su cuerpo como si abrasara su interior; haciéndole, por un breve momento, sentirse sometido, débil, frágil.

Era un fetiche, lo sabía, como ese que también tenía con el olor. Para su mala suerte, y la del pobre chico, este también tenía un olor agradable. Y no sólo por su sangre.

El sonido del timbre del intercomunicador, seguido de un « _Buenas tardes; transportes Utsunomiya a su servicio»_ con aquella agradable voz, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo único que siempre obtenía de estos últimos era que, sin importar cómo, debía resistir. Incluso si no quería hacerlo.

Murmuró un « _Adelante»_ luego de presionar el botón del intercomunicador, también presionando junto a este el que abría la puerta. Bajar desde el quinto piso para él no hubiese sido un problema; podría haberse lanzado escaleras abajo por el espacio entre estas y caer de pie sin ningún daño, pero ya se había acostumbrado a tratar de fingir normalidad, de aparentar. En ese lugar no trabajaban sólo vampiros; también había humanos, científicos y técnicos entre ellos, que se ocupaban de los laboratorios o de la mantención del edificio para fortalecer la fachada a través del generar empleos, y debían procurar tener cuidado de no levantar sus sospechas. Además, el ascensor daba al recibidor, así que tomó la carpeta donde archivaba los papeles de ese ciclo y se metió a este con ella bajo el brazo.

Un minuto después, debido a un par de paradas en otros pisos, bajó de la ruidosa caja metálica y lo vio ahí, notoriamente nervioso, revisando las facturas y documentos que tenía en una tabla de madera con clip. Akaashi se quedó unos segundos mirándole, delineando los límites de su silueta con los ojos, y luego de sentir que era suficiente, y de suspirar internamente porque incluso a más de diez metros de distancia podía percibir aquella agradable fragancia que era la mezcla de su perfume mentolado, su olor corporal y el de su sangre, se aclaró la garganta con un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte para captar su atención.

―Ah, ¡Akaashi-san! Buenas tardes. Lamento el retraso nuevamente, pero había un choque y un desvío en la carretera, y qué decir del tráfico ―se excusó Bokuto.

Pero sonreía, como si retrasarse o haber pasado supuestamente por esos eventos desafortunados no afectara en nada su ánimo. Akaashi caminó hacia él para acortar la distancia y Bokuto estuvo a punto de tirar el bolígrafo que traía en una mano al extendérselo, como era costumbre. Él aceptó el bolígrafo y también tomó la tabla de madera para comenzar a leer las facturas.

―No te preocupes. Gracias por tu trabajo, Bokuto-san. Todo luce en orden, ¿los contenedores están intactos como siempre? ¿No falta nada? ―preguntó, aún paseando rápidamente la mirada por las palabras en los diversos papeles y sus copias.

Bokuto asintió en seguida.

―Por supuesto. Si quieres puedes revisarlos mientras descargamos, antes de firmar nada.

Pero Akaashi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a firmar en los lugares necesarios entre tantos documentos.

―No es necesario, tu trabajo siempre es perfecto; confío en ti.

Fue su sentido de la audición el que le advirtió primero que algo había pasado; el corazón de Bokuto estaba agitándose progresivamente de modo alarmante, tanto que él se apresuró a terminar de firmar para mirarle a la cara. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue un rostro extremadamente rojo y una mirada que le rehuía mientras el pobre tipo se rascaba la nuca. Con la otra mano tomó de las suyas el bóligrafo y la tabla con los papeles, aún sin mirarle.

―En serio agradezco su confianza a pesar de todo. Usted es un cliente _muy_ importante.

Akaashi arqueó una ceja; el nerviosismo del chico era casi palpable y él no entendió por qué estaba así hasta que rememoró sus propias palabras y notó que lo último que había dicho podía haberse entendido como un cumplido. Un cumplido de la persona que le atraía.

Era extraño que Bokuto fuera tan vergonzoso. No era la primera vez que ocurría; Akaashi tenía una buena galería mental de otras situaciones en las que había visto su rostro enrojecer así. Sin embargo, el chico no era tímido ni mucho menos; siempre era alegre, animado, saludaba a la gente con la que se topaba ahí con familiaridad. Simplemente, al parecer, los cumplidos le hacían sentir feliz. _Muy_ feliz, al extremo de avergonzarle así. Y que lo fuera desentonaba con todo su aspecto tan masculino y algo rudo, tanto como las expresiones que hacía al mirarle luego de terminar de firmar, buscando su aprobación, que todo estuviese bien y en orden.

Pero, por muy extraño que fuera, por mucho que desentonaran ambos aspectos en él, era algo que para Akaashi resultaba malditamente atractivo. Atrayente. Activaba su lado más sádico, haciéndole pensar en cuánto ese rostro podría llegar a enrojecer por su culpa, y también su lado más lascivo, al pensar que lo llevaría a enrojecer a ese extremo, por ejemplo, haciéndole un oral.

Tosió un poco, buscando alejar de su cabeza aquellas ideas y las imágenes mentales que ya habían comenzado a formarse en consecuencia. Aceptó las copias de las facturas y papeles que Bokuto le estaba entregando y los guardó en la carpeta que había mantenido bajo el brazo todo ese tiempo, archivándolos en seguida como correspondía para ahorrarse trabajo.

―Y nosotros agradecemos el trabajo bien realizado. Ya puedes indicar a los trabajadores que comiencen a descargar todo, y no es necesario que les ayudes esta vez ―añadió.

Aquello no era parte de su trabajo, pero Bokuto muchas veces ayudaba a los empleados del área de bodega del banco. Akaashi había comenzado a sospechar, quizá siendo demasiado paranoico, que lo hacía para llamar su atención, ya que él siempre estaba presente durante las descargas para supervisar que no hubiese fugas. Pero tras cada nuevo pedido aquella idea se reafirmaba un poco más, sobre todo al notar aquellas miradas que Bokuto le dirigía cada tanto tiempo, como buscando asegurarse de que se siguiera ahí. Que le estuviese mirando.

―Oh, pero puedo hacerlo. Tengo algo de tiempo ahora y así compenso un poco la demora ―comentó Bokuto con tranquilidad.

Él no insistió. Lo había hecho un par de veces y había resultado inútil, así que ambos terminaron saliendo por en frente del edificio, Akaashi tratando de mantener un paso adecuado para un humano, y caminaron en silencio rodeando parte de este para llegar a la zona de bodegas. Era de día, pero el sol nunca había llegado a afectarles como señalaban en la literatura o leyendas; sí, era una molestia, tan brillante y cálido sobre su cabeza, pero apenas les debilitaba un poco y les hacía escocer la piel y los ojos de un modo desagradable por la diferencia de temperatura; todo muy lejos de la supuesta combustión espontánea que se señalaba en algunos casos o del brillar como esfera de espejos de discoteca, como se indicaba en otros.

En la parte trasera, entre un par de miembros del clan, había varios empleados humanos que ayudaban a descargar o manejaban maquinaria para transportar varios contenedores al mismo tiempo dentro de la zona de bodega para llevarlos hacia los cuartos en el área refrigerada, donde otros empleados humanos se encargaban de almacenarla según clasificación. Había vampiros que también participaban de ese proceso, como Konoha, que supervisaba la clasificación, o Washio, otro miembro que ayudaba con las descargas y, al mismo tiempo, las resguardaba. Pero para algunos, menos antiguos o con menos autocontrol, aquello sería imposible; una tentación a la que, tal vez, ni siquiera querrían resistirse. Ya había pasado muchos años atrás, donde un miembro había inutilizado, y hasta matado, a algunos empleados humanos para colarse en las habitaciones refrigeradas y atiborrarse de sangre como un yonqui cualquiera. Pero él había sido puesto a cargo luego de aquello y se había prometido que eso no volvería a pasar; no quería ver a un miembro ser eliminado en público por el jefe, como muestra de su autoridad y mano dura, otra vez.

―Oh, hay más personal que otras veces ―comentó Bokuto.

Lo había. Al menos cinco hombres más, todos vampiros de confianza del jefe. La tensión entre clanes se encontraba más palpable que nunca y al ser ellos el único que servía de proveedor de suministros, los pioneros en el tema, debían tomar medidas de protección. Incluso el perímetro del banco estaba siendo vigilado durante todas las horas del día, mientras aquellos problemas burocráticos trataban de ser solucionados. Tanta era la necesidad de protección que habían decidido contratar a otro clan. Ellos no tenían demasiados guerreros; sus miembros se habían adecuado a otro tipo de trabajos, más ligados a un tipo de poder distinto, como poseer y administrar los únicos suministros de sangre con una fachada lo suficientemente bien trabajada como para no atraer problemas legales, o cargos en entidades públicas importantes, en empresas de renombre y hasta un puñado de rostros visibles en política. Pero, del mismo modo, otros clanes se habían especializado en cosas distintas; tráfico de armas y droga, prestamistas, burdeles y trata de blancas, entre otros. Uno hasta se había infiltrado en la mafia, en los Yakuza, y ahora eran el cerebro tras ellos. Pero otro, Nekoma, se había vuelto casi una especie de organización paramilitar. Y eran ellos precisamente quienes ahora tenían a su cargo el resguardo del edificio, a cambio de una paga y condiciones más favorables en los acuerdos de venta de sangre.

―Necesitábamos un poco más de mano de obra y seguridad ―justificó Akaashi, aunque no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

―¿Seguridad? ¿Quién querría atacar un banco de sangre? O, ya sé; cuidado con una plaga de murciélagos ―bromeó Bokuto.

Akaashi forzó una sonrisa y un resoplido de risa, pero la broma realmente no le había hecho gracia. Bokuto no lo notó y fue a saludar a los empleados para ayudarles con la descarga de su camión de transporte. Él, por otro lado, intercambió una mirada con el jefe del escuadrón de Nekoma que se encontraba en ese momento ahí, camuflado como un científico más. Kuroo Tetsurō le devolvió la mirada disimuladamente; todo en orden, entendió él al leer el movimiento de sus labios.

Pero incluso con toda esa tensión en el ambiente, sabiendo que podían ser atacados, o que las delicadas relaciones entre los clanes dependían en ese momento de un puñado de vampiros veteranos con carácter sanguinario y voluble teniendo interminables conversaciones de negocios y política, Akaashi no pudo resistirse y sus ojos se desviaron hacia Bokuto, hacia sus ahora mangas arremangadas, sus bíceps y el modo en que su espalda se marcaba bajo el overol, con los músculos tensos al cargar uno de los contenedores para bajarlo del camión y su risa despreocupada mientras bromeaba con los empleados humanos, igualmente despreocupados, simplemente cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Percibió la cercanía de Konoha incluso antes de que este pasara el brazo por sobre sus hombros, rodeándole de modo brusco pero amistoso. De reojo notó la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro y Akaashi fingió revisar y leer los papeles dentro de su carpeta.

―Nuestro pequeño transportista busca puntos nuevamente, ¿eh? ―comentó Konoha con diversión―. ¿Al menos le funciona?

―No ―respondió él, aun sabiendo que era mentira.

―Pobre ―se lamentó Konoha―. Y no sólo él; se te nota en la cara cuánta falta te hace un buen polvo. Si fueras humano, tendrías las líneas de expresión más que marcadas por culpa de ese ceño fruncido. ¿Cuántos años van ya?

Akaashi arqueó una ceja y dejó la carpeta por un momento para mirarle mejor. Incluso con su cercanía, estando tan pegados ambos por el intento de abrazo de Konoha, no sentía nada. Sus sentidos no se alteraban, no percibía aquella tensión agradable recorriendo su cuerpo. Tampoco había calor de ningún tipo y el olor se limitaba a un perfume que no provocaba nada en él. Realmente nunca había causado nada en él; ni Konoha, ni el jefe, ni siquiera Kozume, un miembro de Nekoma con el que se llevaba bastante bien. Se había acostado con todos ellos, y más pero menos memorables, y nunca había encontrado aquello que buscaba. Aquello que algunos humanos habían conseguido, en parte, permitirle encontrar. Sentir.

―¿Es tan interesante mi vida sexual como para que dejes de supervisar en el área de refrigeración? ―devolvió la pregunta.

Konoha dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

―¿Tu vida sexual? No. ¿Tu falta de ella? Sí, porque, quién sabe, tal vez volvamos a tener una noche agradable. Hay mucha tensión acumulada en mí en estos momentos que necesita salir, y seguro te ocurre igual.

Realmente lo consideró, pero, ¿de qué servía hacerlo si nada en él se encendía? Con vampiros siempre se limitaba a algo mecánico, a un desahogo más que a un buen momento. Y para desahogarse se bastaba consigo mismo.

―Tal vez, pero no es un buen momento ―mintió.

―¿No es un buen momento o tienes un cuerpo más cálido en mente? ―cuestionó Konoha, con simple curiosidad y sin rastros de enfado por el rechazo.

Pero él no podía dejar salir aquello. Era muy distinto aceptarse, a medias, a sí mismo que estaba cayendo un poco por un humano; por su aspecto, por su mirada, a aceptarlo frente a otros. Sobre todo porque podía mal entenderse. Sólo era algo físico, nada más. Era imposible que en él despertaran sentimientos más allá del placer carnal, de la atracción instintiva, casi animal. Luego de cientos de años sin ser usados, todos sus otros sentimientos habían terminado atrofiados, en un rincón olvidado de su existencia pausada, congelada como ellos.

―No es un buen momento. No con la tensión entre los clanes y esa estúpida reunión que lleva más de dos días, de la que podrían surgir decisiones y conflictos que nos lleven a una guerra ―reafirmó.

Konoha esta vez suspiró.

―Eso, convéncete a ti mismo, querido Keiji. Pero, si vas a hacerlo, recuerda también controlarte un poco, disimular, y dejar de mirar a ese pobre humano como si fuera tu presa. O dejar de, a momentos, mirarlo como si la añoranza te doliera demasiado ―le aconsejó.

Akaashi no pudo responder porque Konoha le soltó y rápidamente se encaminó al área refrigerada. Masculló una maldición y sintió todo su rostro contraerse en una mueca; se estaba filtrando. Aquello que quería contener, incluso lo que no sabía que contenía, se estaba comenzando a filtrar poco a poco. Y siendo apoyado por sus instintos y deseos, no estaba seguro de cuánto podría aguantar sin que las filtraciones se volvieran una grieta que amenazaría con destruirlo todo.

―Akaashi-san, ¿estás bien? ¿Algo no va bien con las facturas?

Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus temores que, sin darse cuenta cómo, había bloqueado parte de sus sentidos. Cuando su olfato volvió a funcionar, aquel aroma agradable y fragante golpeó no sólo sus fosas nasales, sino todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar escapar un jadeo y cuando su vista también volvió a enfocarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la carpeta abierta entre sus manos, y que quizá lo llevaba haciendo durante demasiado tiempo.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la carpeta y trató de recomponer su expresión antes de mirar a Bokuto con fingida tranquilidad. Este, al contrario, permitía que su rostro al completo, incluso aquellos grandes ojos dorados, reflejara una preocupación quizá demasiado exagerada. Él notó que estaba bajándose las mangas del overol y resistió el impulso de pedirle que se las dejara arremangadas.

―No, no es nada, sólo problemas míos de administración. Miraba unas facturas antiguas y no recordaba si las había fotocopiado para archivar o no ―mintió, esperando sonar convincente.

Al parecer lo logró, porque Bokuto suspiró antes de volver a sonreír ampliamente, pero con una beta de nerviosismo que a Akaashi ya se le estaba haciendo más que familiar notar.

―Comprendo. Pero bueno, este cargamento ya está, falta que los chicos lo terminen de acomodar. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? ―preguntó Bokuto.

Sus ojos brillaban un poco más, como si estuviera deseoso de poder ayudar en lo que fuera. Ayudarle a él. Pero Akaashi volvió a negar con la cabeza y se forzó a mantener una mirada y expresión cortés, pero seria. Trató de borrar por completo la amabilidad, la cercanía. Y sólo con eso ya vio titubear la sonrisa ajena.

―No, está bien. Ya hiciste tu trabajo y hasta más, en serio, gracias. Haré un reporte agradeciendo a tus superiores ―añadió, poniéndose la carpeta bajo el brazo.

Bokuto pareció desconcertado por un momento.

―Ah, pero…no lo hice por eso. Gracias, pero no es necesario ―murmuró, notoriamente incómodo.

―Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Ya puedes irte ―murmuró, comenzando a dar algunos pasos hacia una puerta cercana que daba al interior del resto del edificio.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba notó un eco junto a sus pasos. Bokuto estaba caminando junto a él y Akaashi sacó a medio camino la tarjeta magnética de su bolsillo, la que le permitía abrir aquella puerta.

―Akaashi-san, espera. Perdón por molestarte, seguro estás ocupado pero… ―comenzó Bokuto.

― _Muy_ ocupado ―recalcó él, sin dejar de caminar mientras se forzaba a mantener un paso normal.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Quizá había sonado demasiado seco o frío, pero Bokuto de todos modos siguió luego de la pausa.

―Lo imaginaba. Pero tal vez, no hoy ni mañana, quizá uno de estos días o la otra semana… ¿puedas tener tiempo como para ir a beber algo conmigo? Sólo un rato, y yo invito, claro.

Akaashi se quedó congelado, con la mano estirada y a punto de pasar la tarjeta que tenía en esta por la cerradura magnética. Ahí estaba, un primer paso. Lo había dado Bokuto y ahora dependía de él aceptarlo o no, permitir que eso llegara a más. Quizá ir a beber algo pudiera parecer inofensivo, pero la multiplicidad de cosas a lo que eso podía dar pie no lo eran.

No, no podía permitirlo. No en sus circunstancias. Y menos en las de Bokuto. Era un humano que no tenía culpa de nada, que, a juzgar por el modo en que le miraba, no sería de quedarse contento con una noche. No se merecía que le rompieran el corazón al ser usado, mucho menos que le arruinaran la vida al relacionarse con un vampiro, y Akaashi tampoco estaba preparado para arrastrar a alguien a toda la mierda que acarreaba a sus espaldas con su condición, con su vida. El clan tampoco lo aceptaría, lo vería como un riesgo innecesario. Y el jefe…seguramente sería capaz de sacarlo del cargo, de apartarlo del banco o hasta de encerrarlo en la mansión. Ni siquiera quería imaginar de todo lo que podría hacerle a Bokuto. Quitarle la vida sería lo mínimo.

Deslizó la tarjeta por la cerradura y, luego de escuchar el sonido electrónico que avisaba que la puerta ahora se encontraba abierta, volteó ligeramente el rostro para observar la expresión algo inquieta y avergonzada de Bokuto. Que lo miraba con esos enormes ojos mieles, dorados, más brillantes que nunca. Una punzada atravesó su cuerpo, como el fantasma de un tipo de dolor que no había vuelto a sentir desde el día en que el jefe lo había convertido.

―Lo siento, Bokuto-san, pero eso será imposible. No bebo alcohol y mi trabajo me mantiene demasiado ocupado. Incluso la otra semana ―añadió Akaashi, hablando con un tono serio y frío que nunca había usado con él.

Notó el momento exacto en que Bokuto comenzó a tensarse a medida que él hablaba, y aunque se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo culpable, se mantuvo firme. Bokuto soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y desvió un poco la mirada antes de rascarse la cabeza con una mano.

―Entiendo, en serio, no te preocupes. Pero… pero puedo seguir insistiendo, ¿no? Quizá en algún momento haya suerte y tengas un tiempo libre. No es necesario beber, podemos comer o tomar un café ―aclaró Bokuto, sin dejar de parecer demasiado avergonzado―. Estoy bien con cualquier cosa, con tal de agradecer tu amabilidad de ese modo y bueno, también con tal de…

El ruido característico de un celular iPhone cortó sus palabras. Era una llamada, y Akaashi por un momento creyó que era el suyo, pero lo había dejado en la oficina y además ahora Bokuto se removía en su lugar mientras hurgaba con las manos en los múltiples bolsillos de su overol. Finalmente, sacó el aparato y, murmurando un « _Disculpa_ », le dio la espalda y contestó la llamada.

Él se tensó, escuchando perfectamente todo lo que Bokuto hablaba por el celular, e incluso la voz femenina, alterada, que le rogaba que volviera a casa, llorándole cuánto le necesitaba. Akaashi no supo qué pensar realmente, porque la primera idea que surgió en su cabeza fue que Bokuto tenía familia, quizá una novia o una esposa a la que había dejado, o que aún no dejaba. Y aquello no pegaba con la imagen de este que se había formado. Pero si era así, mejor para él. Por más vampiro que fuera y por más acumulado que estuviera, e incluso si no estuviera pasando por todos esos problemas serios con el clan y el jefe no estuviera en contra de las relaciones con humanos, Akaashi tenía principios, una pequeña moral, y no sería capaz de meterse en una relación, incluso si esta parecía ir tan mal.

Para peor, luego de mucha insistencia, Bokuto respondió afirmativamente a la mujer del otro lado de la línea antes de cortar. Akaashi se reafirmó en su postura de no aceptar la invitación de Bokuto, ni ese día ni ningún otro, pero se quedó con la nueva negativa en la lengua porque este se volteó, le miró con una disculpa reflejada en sus ojos y no volvió al tema ni insistió.

―Lo siento, debo irme ―le comunicó, sin parecer demasiado contento―. Supongo que… nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Él asintió y tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla. Bokuto pareció querer decir algo más, pero él se adelantó.

―Gracias por todo, Bokuto-san. Conduce con cuidado ―añadió, y casi al momento pasó por la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas.

Aquello era lo mejor. Tenía una semana para convencerse de aquello, porque aunque parecía lo mejor, eso no significaba que fuera lo que Akaashi quería.

* * *

* * *

Una semana no fue suficiente, ni dos, tampoco tres. Cada lunes siguiente, por más de dos meses, Bokuto cumplió con sus entregas y las salpicó de conversaciones con él que terminaban en una nueva propuesta a salir por ahí juntos. Akaashi repitió la misma excusa en todas aquellas ocasiones, e incluso si notaba que a medida que la repetía esta perdía fuerza y credibilidad, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para pensar más en ese pobre humano el resto de la semana, regularmente lo recordaba apenas la mañana de cada lunes y ocupaba parte de su tiempo esos días, pero se encontraba tan ocupado con el trabajo que no podía dedicarle más tiempo a sus remordimientos y deseos.

Las negociaciones no habían ido del todo bien y esos dos meses se habían vuelto incluso más tensos. Nekoma había sido contratado de modo permanente por el jefe de Fukurodani para vigilar el edificio, las bodegas y algunos altos mandos del clan. Habían clanes que no estaban de acuerdo en que ellos monopolizaran esa especie de mercado de sangre con la fachada del banco, pero tampoco habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para crear su propia forma de sustentarse. Tampoco estaban de acuerdo con los precios manejados pero, al ser minoría, no habían podido hacer mucho contra ello. Eso había terminado en una discusión que incluso había terminado en un enfrentamiento donde ellos habían perdido un par de miembros. El jefe estaba furioso y había marcado al clan responsable, además negándose a hacer ningún tipo de trato con ellos. Y si bien habían temido en un inicio que ese clan comenzara a tomar víctimas entre los humanos y arriesgaran a la especie al completo, en esos dos meses aquello no había ocurrido.

Ese día lunes Akaashi tenía la imagen de Bokuto rondando por su cabeza mientras revisaba algunos de los documentos que había recibido a primera hora. Al parecer el clan marcado, Itachiyama, había usado su área para montar una fachada de legalidad mucho más dudosa. Trabajaban con burdeles, y habían convertido un par de ellos en burdeles de temática gótica. Se aprovechaban de ilusos con aires de vampiros, simples humanos, para alimentarse de ello. Sin embargo, no era suficiente y lo complementaban con una evidente trata de blancas, las que usaban como fuente de alimento, que estaba llamando la atención de las autoridades humanas y comenzaba a volverse peligroso. El consejo de clanes estaba considerando llevar a cabo una reunión para discutir qué hacer con Itachiyama, que ya había sido expulsado al provocar ese enfrentamiento más de ocho semanas atrás.

Cuando el intercomunicador sonó él salió de su ensimismamiento y miró la hora de reojo, sorprendiéndose porque el pedido no sólo había llegado a tiempo, sino hasta temprano. Sin embargo, la voz que anunció la llegada no se le hizo familiar y aquello le confundió. Al mirar mejor por la pantalla del intercomunicador, notó que la persona que estaba esperando en la entrada no era Bokuto. Su color de cabello, su rostro, incluso su contextura eran casi opuestas.

Cuando bajó a recibir el pedido lo confirmó. El hombre era incluso mayor, debía rondar los cuarenta años, y luego de que él firmara los papeles y que los empleados descargaran los contenedores en la bodega, se fue sin más. Todo resultó tan diferente a como era siempre con Bokuto, mucho más parlanchín y ruidoso, y que extendía sus visitas ayudando a los empleados descargando y hasta acomodando los contenedores en la bodega a veces, que él sintió una pesadez en el estómago.

Pero luego de eso siguió con su trabajo y los días volvieron a pasar rápido, aunque pesados al hacer el inventario de fin de mes y andar de reunión en reunión porque debía estar presente en las renegociaciones que había con otros clanes sobre precios y cantidad de ventas según disponibilidad. El estrés debido a ello se fue acumulando y para cuando llegó el siguiente lunes, no lo notó hasta que el intercomunicador sonó una vez más.

Para su sorpresa, nuevamente Bokuto no estaba ahí, sino el mismo señor de la semana anterior. En esa ocasión no pudo contener la curiosidad y, mientras firmaba las facturas, las palabras emergieron de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta.

―Disculpe, pero, ¿qué ocurrió con Bokuto Kōtarō-san? Él ha sido nuestro transportista durante años, y la empresa no ha dicho nada sobre un cambio ni nosotros lo hemos solicitado ―preguntó, intentando no sonar antipático o impertinente con el trabajador.

Pero este no pareció ofendido y recibió los papeles firmados para separar los originales de las copias y entregarle a él estas últimas.

―Según sé, se tomó sus vacaciones de este año. Todas de golpe. Es algo extraño que eso ocurra, casi nadie suele hacerlo, pero es un buen chico, seguro tuvo un buen motivo. Eso sí, debería estar volviendo para la próxima entrega o la sub siguiente ―le comentó el trabajador con tranquilidad―. Ahora, vayamos a la bodega para descargar, por favor.

Akaashi asintió distraídamente mientras guardaba las copias de las facturas en la carpeta de ese mes, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Siguió haciendo todo de modo mecánico, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Bokuto y toda aquella situación. Se encontró, inesperadamente, añorando su compañía. Su voz, su buena disposición, su aroma, su mirada. Todo él, como si ese momento semanal fuera una especie de escape a su vida como vampiro, a los problemas que había. Durante esos minutos siempre se concentraba más en la tensión sexual que Bokuto provocaba en él y en negar sus deseos que en la tensión entre clanes, el miedo latente al caos, a la batalla y al riesgo que corría su existencia. 

Y sabía que no debía sentir aquello, que tenía que contenerlo, pero, ¿cómo? Él no lo sabía. Era la primera vez desde que había sido convertido que se sentía así, que estaba en esa situación. Incluso en lo poco que recordaba de su vida de humano sabía que nunca había sentido nada por nadie. Y en esos momentos temía que aquel sentir fuera más que un simple deseo sexual; parecía estar convirtiéndose en una extraña e insana dependencia, donde él se había acostumbrado a la presencia y compañía de Bokuto. ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando ese día semanal dejara de ser suficiente? No quería averiguarlo.

* * *

* * *

El viernes de esa misma semana tuvo que salir a una reunión en el centro. Regularmente andaba en auto, pero ese día no se encontraba con ánimos para ello y, luego de que Kuroo, que había sido su escolta ese día, se retirara por orden suya, Akaashi se dedicó a caminar por las concurridas calles nocturnas. Quizá buscando un escape distinto, sentirse como un humano más. Uno más de ese montón de personas con preocupaciones distintas a las suyas pero que, seguramente, ni de lejos eran tan grandes o complicadas.

Al menos el aire nocturno logró menguar sus frustraciones. El negocio de esa reunión había ido bien, ellos habían salido ganando, pero lo había dejado una frustración y cansancio mental el tratar con vampiros desagradablemente sanguinarios. Él también lo había sido en una época, demasiado joven y fuera de control, pero no se sentía orgulloso de ello y no entendía cómo alguien con más edad de convertido podía decidir permaneces con esa mentalidad, viendo a los humanos sólo como ganado. Como si él no hubiese sido uno, incluso por más cientos de años transcurridos desde aquello.

Luego de un rato decidió que ya era suficiente exposición. La comida humana no servía para nada en su organismo y terminaba siendo consumida por los ácidos concentrados de su estómago, pero su sabor, en ciertas ocasiones, resultaba agradable. Así que pensó en pasar por el primer conbini que viera a comprar algunas bolas de arroz y ese café con leche enlatado que sabía tan bien, y mientras cruzaba la calle por un puente peatonal para llegar al conbini del otro lado sus ojos se desviaron entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por las calles abajo.

Incluso estando tan oscuro, en parte gracias a su buena vista, el cabello decolorado y los ojos casi dorados resaltaban entre el resto de personas. Su mirada parecía adherida a él como si la atrajera un imán extremadamente poderoso y Akaashi siguió caminando, consciente de que lo que hacía no podía traer nada bueno, pero calculó la distancia de tal modo que cuando él terminó de descender por la escalera acabó dentro del rango de visión de Bokuto, casi frente a él.

Sólo en ese momento Akaashi notó sus ojeras, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, que su cabello ni siquiera estaba peinado como de costumbre, sino hacia abajo y completamente desordenado, y que traía una expresión tan vacía que la pequeña sonrisa que este le dedicó al caer en su presencia no logró llenarla ni un poco. Sus ojos, aún dorados bajo las múltiples luces nocturnas de la ciudad, lucían desolados, opacos.

―Akaashi-san, buenas noches. Ha sido un tiempo ―habló primero Bokuto, con un tono mucho menos animado que el que Akaashi recordaba en él.

Tardó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura, sin saber por qué le afectaba tanto verlo con ese aspecto desmejorado, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Un par de semanas, creo. No sabía que ibas a ausentarte, me sorprendió un poco ―respondió él.

No había querido que sonara a reproche, pero al parecer no consiguió contener del todo ese tono en su voz, porque Bokuto hizo una ligera mueca de disculpa.

―Lo siento, ocurrieron…bueno, ciertas cosas. Fue una decisión apresurada y no he tenido tiempo últimamente ―se justificó Bokuto.

Akaashi sentía curiosidad por esas «ciertas cosas» pero esta vez sí logró contenerse. No estaba bien, él ni siquiera debería haberse interpuesto en el camino de Bokuto. Debió seguir de largo, pensando en sus propios asuntos y no inmiscuirse en la vida de otros, menos de un pobre humano que supuestamente gustaba de él y que, para peor, causaba ciertas cosas en él también. Y más de las que Akaashi se atrevía a reconocer, incluso si su subconsciente sí sabía de la existencia de las otras.

―Está bien, cada uno tiene sus problemas ―le tranquilizó él, sin saber realmente qué decir.

Bokuto asintió y, luego de suspirar, le miró nuevamente con una disculpa en los ojos que a él comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. No le agradaba.

―Bueno, fue agradable verte, Akaashi-san, pero no te quito más tiempo. De seguro sigues ocupado ―casi murmuró Bokuto.

A Akaashi le escoció la indirecta a sus rechazos constantes usando ese argumento, pero lo que provocó una sensación de pesadez en su pecho no fue eso, sino la inminente despedida. Luego de más de dos semanas sin haber tenido su escape, tenerlo ahora en frente le hacía sentir que lo necesitaba más que nunca y no quería renunciar a él luego de dos minutos. Ni de diez. Quizá tampoco luego de una hora.

Y ahí estaba la temida dependencia pero, incluso si le seguía asustando, no quiso contenerse por esa vez. Podía ser egoísta, pero, ¿no era todo el mundo egoísta de vez en cuando? Y los vampiros lo eran casi por naturaleza, además.

―Algo. Pero…ahora mismo me limitaba a dar un paseo porque tenía algo de tiempo libre ―comentó como si nada.

Algo más que la desolación apareció en los ojos de Bokuto, un ligero brillo esperanzado, pero se esfumó en un par de segundos, sin ser suficiente, al parecer.

―Oh…es bueno que al fin tengas tiempo para ti, luego de tanto tiempo ocupado. Espero que ayude a evitarte estrés ―se limitó a responder Bokuto.

Akaashi quiso gruñir, pero se contuvo porque sabía que aquello era en parte su culpa al haberlo rechazado tantas veces. Contó hasta diez mentalmente y, luego de mandar a paseo su dudosa moral y sus supuestos principios, le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Bokuto, pero también cargada con una ligera insinuación.

―Puede llegar a hacerlo, aunque es bastante aburrido desaprovechar el tiempo libre estando solo. ¿Tú tienes un poco de tiempo ahora? Creo que me gustaría aceptar tus invitaciones a beber algo ―comentó con una tranquilidad que no sentía, no cuando su cuerpo completo hormigueaba, deseoso. Pero recordó de todos modos agregar―. Sólo si siguen en pie, claro.

Bokuto boqueó y pareció quedar bloqueado unos segundos. Sus ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo, lucieron menos vacíos, pero también reflejaban una extraña confusión.

―Pero… dijiste que no bebías ―recordó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo ciertas cosas. Puedo hacer una excepción con el vino. Pero si no quieres… ―murmuró al final, procurando dejar que en su rostro y en su tono de voz se reflejaran una pequeña desilusión.

No podía evitarlo, llevaba siendo manipulador durante tantos años que ya salía automáticamente. Y no le importaba usarlo con un humano en esa ocasión, no si con ello conseguía lo que quería.

Y lo consiguió.

Bokuto negó con la cabeza casi en seguida y una pequeña sonrisa, algo tímida, curvó sus labios. Su expresión no era ni un quinto de lo alegre que él recordaba, pero era lo más cercano a ella que había visto en esos minutos.

―Sí quiero, tengo tiempo ahora. La verdad sólo iba de paso a comprar algo de comer a una tienda cercana. Vivo por aquí ―aclaró Bokuto.

―Entonces podemos ir a un bar cercano, uno que también sirva comida. Yo tampoco he cenado ―comentó él, y tampoco lo necesitaba, pero era una muy buena excusa para extender su tiempo de escape.

―Ah, conozco uno así por aquí… si no te molesta que escoja yo, claro ―añadió Bokuto, inseguro.

Akaashi extendió su sonrisa para infundirle confianza, pero pareció que con ella sólo logró avergonzarlo un poco.

―Por mí bien. Te sigo, entonces ―dictaminó.

Fue literal. Bokuto, luego de unos segundos de duda, comenzó a caminar entre las personas para abrirle camino. Akaashi le siguió, teniendo que contener la velocidad de sus pasos a una menos acelerada, y mientras le escuchaba hablar diversas cosas triviales y entregaba respuestas breves notó, por primera vez, que Bokuto iba vestido casi sólo de negro. Vaqueros oscuros, camisa negra que se salía por el borde de la chaqueta algo más corta, al parecer de cuero, y botas de cordones altas. Era extraño, ya que nunca lo había imaginado con ese estilo de vestir. Además, contrastaba con él, que traía un suéter de cuello alto negro bajo el amplio abrigo color crema y unos pantalones de vestir grises oscuros, igual que sus zapatos. Quizá fuera simple prejuicio, pero había imaginado que, debido a su personalidad, Bokuto optaría por colores más cálidos o llamativos.

Sólo fueron un par de minutos y cuando llegaron al lugar él notó que era un bar bastante discreto y sobrio, entre unos cuantos edificios de apartamentos. Entró tras Bokuto, que pidió una mesa para dos, y agradeció que en el interior apenas hubiese un par de personas. Quizá aún era demasiado temprano o simplemente no era un lugar demasiado popular, pero realmente no le importaba y siguió a Bokuto a una mesa donde ambos se sentaron.

Un rato después ambos tenían sus bebidas en la mano y hablaban de diversos temas. Mientras daba sorbos a su copa de vino, cuidando de no ir muy rápido para que a Bokuto no le extrañara verle tan normal, sin rastros de ebriedad, a pesar de la cantidad que había bebido, se enteró de diversas cosas. Realmente ninguno sabía mucho sobre el otro, pero algunos de aquellos vacíos fueron llenándose poco a poco. Supo que Bokuto tenía veintiséis años, que había ido a la universidad e incluso se había titulado de Licenciado en Ciencias de la Salud, pero que al no encontrar trabajo pronto y tener problemas económicos familiares, finalmente había tenido que buscar cualquier trabajo y así había terminado de chofer en una empresa transportista. Él, por su parte, le contó que tenía veinticinco, porque esa había sido su edad cuando le convirtieron, y que se había titulado de Licenciado en Tecnología Médica, lo que era cierto, aunque era un título que había sacado pocos años atrás. Cuando Bokuto se enteró de que era realmente el segundo al mando en el banco de sangre se sorprendió bastante y le cuestionó en seguida por qué se hacía cargo de una tarea tan poco importante como era el recibir los cargamentos.

―Porque me gusta supervisar todo para que esté siempre en orden ―había sido su respuesta.

Y cuando Bokuto lo acusó de controlador con un notorio tono de broma, más relajado al ir en su segundo vaso de cerveza, él lo admitió sin vergüenza y con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, insinuante.

La conversación no resultaba forzada, al contrario; si un tema moría naturalmente, Bokuto sacaba otro con una naturalidad que le sorprendía. Poco a poco sus ojos habían vuelto a lucir brillantes, aunque Akaashi no sabía si era debido a una pequeña felicidad que se reflejaba ahora en su sonrisa o a que estaban acuosos por culpa del alcohol, pero no le importó. Disfrutó de poder verlos así, tan cerca, estando ambos frente a frente y ligeramente inclinados sobre la mesa llena de platos de comida que ya lucían vacíos, igual que sus respectivas botellas. Sin embargo, Akaashi no se sentía más que ligeramente mareado, algo que pronto pasaría al ritmo que su organismo estaba quemando el alcohol, y Bokuto sí lucía algo ebrio, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisita de sus labios. Una contagiosa, que le estaba haciendo mantener a él también una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Poco a poco la conversación comenzó a perder contenido. Ya no se contaban cosas de ellos, sino que comentaban cualquier tema que llegaba a surgir. A él a veces le costaba limitarse en ciertos temas, porque debido a la poca costumbre de hablar tan relajadamente con un humano en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de mencionar temas que no eran normales para uno, pero lo consiguió y Bokuto lucía, luego de dos horas así, mucho mejor que cuando se lo había topado en la calle, con ese aire triste y desolado.

―No sé tú, pero yo ya no puedo beber más ―casi exclamó Bokuto, dejando su cuarto vaso de cerveza vacío en la mesa.

―Yo tampoco, la verdad. Creo que ha sido suficiente ―mintió él, apurando el resto de vino que quedaba en su copa.

La sonrisa de Bokuto se extendió un poco más y le miró con ojos desenfocados, más brillantes que nunca.

―Gracias por aceptar la invitación. Hace tiempo no la pasaba tan bien y realmente lo necesitaba ―dijo Bokuto, con tono mucho más suave, aunque le costaba modular algunas sílabas por el alcohol.

Él no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta curiosidad, pero sintió que si preguntaba sobre el tema el ambiente que había, tan relajado y agradable, podía arruinarse. Y él no quería eso. Sabía bien lo que quería, o más bien, lo que su cuerpo deseaba, pero no sabía si lo obtendría esa noche. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que la ocasión pudiera repetirse. Por primera vez, se sentía inseguro sobre sus habilidades ligando con otros hombres y aquello le causaba cierta intranquilidad en ese momento, al ver que una despedida, igual que antes en la calle, estaba a punto de ser inminente.

Cuando vio que Bokuto consultaba la hora en su celular, Akaashi supo que debía hacer algo y decidió que no le importaba ser un poquito manipulador otra vez.

―Me alegra, yo también lo necesitaba para relajarme un poco luego de tanto trabajo. Aunque creo que me pasé con el vino ―volvió a mentir, alterando su expresión para que esta reflejara una ebriedad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Bokuto, evidentemente tan inocente, y de seguro también por su propia ebriedad, le creyó y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

―Es cierto, bebiste bastante, Akaashi-san. ¿Vives muy lejos? ¿Debería pedir al encargado que llame un taxi? ―ofreció con amabilidad.

Akaashi hizo una pequeña mueca disconforme.

―Bastante lejos… andaba aquí por una reunión. Y la verdad me preocupa causar demasiados problemas en el auto de un desconocido, lo que es más que probable, debido al largo trayecto ―comentó él.

Bokuto le miró con una expresión que indicaba comprendía su preocupación y luego algo varió en su mirada. Era difícil notar si sus mejillas habían enrojecido más con lo rojas que ya estaban, pero escuchar el repentino ritmo agitado de su corazón sí fue fácil.

―Bueno…yo vivo a una calle de aquí. Es un departamento pequeño y sólo puedo ofrecerte un futón, pero si no te molesta dormir en uno, puedes quedarte ―murmuró Bokuto.

Si Akaashi estuviera tan borracho como fingía estar, le habría costado escucharlo. Pero no lo estaba y su piel hormigueó placenteramente ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sin embargo, fingió una expresión que dejaba entrever un poco de vergüenza y preocupación.

―¿Estás seguro? Tampoco quiero molestarte a ti ―se lamentó él.

―Oh, no, no es una molestia. Si estás bien con el futón, no hay ningún problema. No te ves demasiado bien y así puedes llegar pronto a dormir, si lo necesitas. Al menos yo creo que quedaré frito nada más acostarme ―comentó Bokuto con diversión.

Akaashi lo dudaba, pero le sonrió un poco con agradecimiento mientras Bokuto pedía la cuenta.

* * *

* * *

El departamento sí era pequeño, pero no era de un solo ambiente, así que al menos la habitación estaba separada y las paredes no lucían especialmente delgadas. Akaashi entró luego de Bokuto y ni siquiera miró demasiado la decoración ni nada en específico más allá de las paredes y el camino hacia la habitación, que se separaba del resto del departamento con una puerta corrediza.

―Adelante. El baño está anexado a la habitación, por si lo necesitas. Puedes tomar del armario algún pijama o algo si necesitas ropa para dormir. Yo haré café porque necesito una taza para dejar de ver todo doble, ¿quieres una también? ―preguntó Bokuto.

Akaashi temió que se quemara al servirlo, pero decidió confiar y seguir en su papel de ebrio demasiado afectado por el alcohol y se limitó a murmurar unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento antes de entrar a la habitación.

Fue una experiencia abrumadora. El olor de Bokuto llenaba cada rincón de ese lugar y él se sintió casi rodeado por este. Si la piel ya le cosquilleaba sólo con tenerlo cerca, en ese lugar notó cómo cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a arder placenteramente. La ropa en el armario olía a limpio y a Bokuto y él tomó una camisa blanca cualquiera antes de meterse al baño. Se quitó despreocupadamente la ropa, arrinconándola en una parte del suelo donde no molestara, sin tener en cuenta el que la estaba maltratando. Realmente no le interesaba si lo hacía y cuando quedó en ropa interior se puso cuidadosamente la camisa de Bokuto, disfrutando del roce de la tela contra su sensible piel y del olor que ahora parecía rodearlo de modo más íntimo, como en un abrazo.

Le costó abotonarse la camisa, pero cuando lo logró con más de la mitad de los botones se atrevió a salir del baño y se sentó a los pies de la cama, sospesando las diversas cosas que podían ocurrir a partir de ese momento. Si Bokuto lo rechazaba iba a ser vergonzoso cambiarse de ropa y salir de ahí, pero esperaba que las miradas intensas que este le había dedicado mientras bebían significaran lo que creía que significaba. Eso sí, era evidente que Bokuto no tomaría la iniciativa sin un detonante y él esperaba poder entregárselo.

―Akaashi-san, aquí está el café. Luego de beberlo prometo tender el futón para que…

Akaashi observó cómo las palabras iban muriendo en los labios de Bokuto, igual que su sonrisa al detenerse el movimiento de estos. En dos segundos todo el enrojecimiento de su rostro, que se había atenuado con el aire frío durante el breve trayecto al departamento, volvió a aparecer y le vio desviar la mirada a un costado.

―Oh, muchas gracias, creo que lo necesito más de lo que pensé ―comentó agradecido, intentando sonreír un poco también.

Pero estaba nervioso. Por primera vez se sentía nervioso en una situación así. Bokuto le dedicó un par de miradas de reojo y le extendió una de las tazas ligeramente humeantes. Akaashi la tomó entre ambas manos, disfrutando del calor contra sus dedos, y luego de soplar un poco bebió un sorbo bastante largo, sintiendo cómo el líquido caliente y amargo descendía por su cuerpo, entregándole una agradable pero efímera sensación de calidez. Y valor.

Bokuto se sentó a su lado, aunque con al menos un cuerpo de distancia, y se bebió media taza de café antes de apoyarla en su regazo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y Akaashi pudo apreciar cómo la tela de la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo y las mangas a los músculos de los brazos.

―Esto es… bastante extraño. Creo que nunca había invitado a nadie a mi departamento ―admitió Bokuto, aparentemente buscando hacer conversación.

Él le miró de modo más directo, verdaderamente curioso esta vez.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera una pareja o un ligue o algo así?

Pero Bokuto negó con la cabeza y él se dividió entre si creerle o no, porque entonces no entendía aquello de que tuviera una pareja o ex que le llamara llorando para rogarle que volviera a casa.

―Los ligues, en mi caso, sólo suelen quedarse en donde ocurren; un bar o antiguamente en una discoteca. Aunque tampoco frecuentaba mucho esos lugares y ahora menos. Las pocas veces que salieron de allí, hace años, fui yo quien terminaba en un departamento o casa ajena ―le comentó con sinceridad.

―¿Y una pareja? Las parejas sí visitan el lugar donde uno vive ―insistió.

Bokuto no se lo tomó a mal y sonrió de un modo algo nervioso.

―Nunca he tenido pareja. He salido un poco con alguien y ya está, pero bueno… no me aguantan. Siempre dicen que soy, no sé… ¿demasiado intenso? Supongo. Aunque no me he enamorado realmente nunca, si era más de una noche, para mí se volvía serio. Los otros no pensaban lo mismo ―explicó Bokuto.

A Akaashi le llamó la atención que dijera «otros» nada más y asumió que, al parecer, Bokuto sólo estaba interesado en otros hombres. Lo que era un punto a favor en su objetivo de esa noche.

―O bueno…nunca me había enamorado realmente.

Él parpadeó, enfocando su mirada en los ojos de Bokuto. Este le estaba mirando de un modo demasiado intenso, con sus brillantes ojos llenos de alguna especie de sentimiento que él no lograba identificar debido a la falta de experiencia en esa área, y no supo qué hacer. Al parecer, Bokuto sentía por él más cosas de las que había imaginado. Y una vocecita, seguramente proveniente de su subconsciente, le recordó que él también estaba sintiendo más cosas de las que se atrevía a admitir.

―Ah, ya veo…yo tampoco he tenido pareja nunca. Pareciera que no salgo con nadie hace décadas ―comentó, intentando desviar el tema.

Bokuto lo notó, él lo supo de algún modo, pero no pareció molesto. Ligeramente desilusionado sí, tal vez.

―Oh, vamos, qué exagerado ―murmuró Bokuto con gracia, y él deseó que realmente fuera una exageración, pero para su mala suerte no lo era―. Seguramente se debe a que estás un poquito obsesionado con tu trabajo. Con que todo salga perfecto. A veces las cosas resultan mejor teniendo imperfecciones, siendo improvisadas. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

No lo había imaginado. Estaba seguro. En sus palabras, de modo para nada discreto, había una insinuación. El «deberías intentarlo alguna vez» sonaba a un «deberías intentarlo alguna vez, conmigo, como ahora» y él no supo si tomar la oportunidad en seguida y ser agresivo o tomar en cuenta que Bokuto parecía esperar de él más que sólo ese momento, al menos basándose en sus supuestos sentimientos. Si era consciente de ellos y lo hacía igualmente, estaría siendo un bastardo cruel y egoísta.

Ya era egoísta, y un bastardo cruel podía serlo también muchas veces, para mala suerte de Bokuto.

Akaashi dejó la taza de café sobre un pequeño mueble con cajones que había frente a los pies de la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, notando la mullida colcha contra su espalda. Había cerrado los ojos al caer y cuando los abrió notó que Bokuto se había inclinado hacia él, al parecer preocupado, y que también había dejado su taza sobre el mismo mueble.

―¿Estás bien, Akaashi-san? ―preguntó Bokuto en un murmullo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y, sosteniéndole la mirada, alzó una mano hasta rozar con sus dedos el costado de su rostro. Los deslizó un poco más allá y estos acabaron apoyados sobre su nuca y cuello, atrayéndole un poco más hacia abajo. Bokuto pareció sorprendido.

―¿Estaría muy mal si lo quiero intentar ahora? ―susurró.

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas ligeramente iluminada por la luz que venía desde el otro cuarto, y Akaashi pudo ver perfectamente las pupilas de aquellos brillantes ojos dilatándose rápidamente. Pero reflejaban duda de todos modos y cuando notó que Bokuto apretaba los labios, él deslizó sus dedos en una lenta y suave caricia por el costado de su cuello, metiéndolos apenas un poco por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

Fue un momento tenso, pero, para su suerte, Bokuto finalmente cedió. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el peso sobre su cuerpo y unos labios suaves y hambrientos besando los suyos con un ligero sabor a alcohol y café amargo.

La cabeza se le nubló casi instantáneamente, pero se forzó a contener la fuerza y velocidad de sus movimientos. Terminó correspondiendo al beso entre murmullos placenteros y jadeos de Bokuto, y sus dos manos acabaron bajo la camisa de este a los pocos segundos, recorriendo la amplia espalda con la yema de sus dedos. Al menos le tranquilizaba sentir una de las manos de Bokuto ya en uno de sus muslos desnudos, apretando la piel y alzándole la pierna, mientras trataba de equilibrarse apoyado en un codo sobre la cama para no cargarle con todo el peso. Él sintió el impulso de gruñirle que dejara caer todo su peso con tranquilidad y ocupara esa mano en algo más interesante, como hacía con la otra, pero también se contuvo apenas.

En algún minuto sus manos se habían movido hacia el frente, entre sus cuerpos, y la camisa de Bokuto terminó completamente desabotonada y rápidamente fue quitada por completo. Este se apretó más contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se colaba entre sus piernas y él disfrutó de sentir el torso firme incluso con la tela de la camisa que él traía de por medio, pero también temió cuando Bokuto, ligeramente ansioso, empezó a frotarse contra él. Entonces recordó que este seguía medio ebrio y que seguro no iba a ser cuidadoso ni estaba pensando en la duración por sobre las sensaciones y con ello podía terminar antes de tiempo. Y Akaashi no quería eso. Para nada.

No sin dificultad, y después de morderle el labio con suavidad, le empujó con una de sus manos por el pecho. Bokuto se relamió los labios y le miró con confusión, pero él le dedicó una mirada intensa y una sonrisa.

―Si quieres ir rápido, está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haremos por completo ―siseó, alzando una pierna para presionar la entrepierna de Bokuto con su rodilla.

Este jadeó y entrecerró los ojos, pero pareció entender y se apartó de encima para arrastrarse más hacia la cabecera de la cama y sacar algo de un cajón. Akaashi reconoció el cuadrado metálico y si bien no le agradaba demasiado, prefería que lo usara a perder la oportunidad de acostarse con él sólo por su negativa a utilizar un preservativo, porque muchos humanos no se atrevían a hacerlo sin uno.

Bokuto se dio la vuelta con el condón en la mano y él se incorporó también, pero esta vez fue Akaashi quien se subió sobre el cuerpo ajeno y lo dejó debajo, empujándolo contra la cama. Ahí, a horcajadas sobre Bokuto y notando su atenta mirada sobre él, le quitó desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón con facilidad, bajándole también la cremallera. Este no se opuso y, al contrario, comenzó a abrir el condón mientras dejaba que Akaashi le bajara el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta medio muslo, incluso alzando la cadera para permitírselo.

―Ah…espera, toma ―gruñó Bokuto, extendiéndole el cuadradito metálico ya abierto―, ponlo tú.

Akaashi arqueó una ceja, pero no se negó a la petición y luego de sacar la circunferencia húmeda del interior del papel metálico y ponerla en la punta de la erección bastante completa de Bokuto, comenzó a deslizarla cuidadosamente hacia abajo. Este ahogó un gemido, pero casi al mismo tiempo Akaashi dejó escapar una exclamación un tono más agudo de lo normal. Una mano se había metido dentro de la parte trasera de su ropa interior y dos dedos, húmedos y torpes, se colaron entre sus nalgas y luego uno de ellos se empujó contra su ano, abriéndose paso lentamente. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada, demasiado concentrado en su labor con el condón, pero de reojo vio un tubo transparente con un líquido igual de transparente sobre la cama, junto a ellos. Seguramente Bokuto lo había sacado de la misma mesita de noche.

Él terminó de poner bien el condón y se inclinó hacia adelante, aún medio a horcajadas sobre Bokuto, pero apoyando gran parte de su cuerpo sobre él en busca de una posición más cómoda. Se notaba la poca experiencia de Bokuto en el movimiento de sus dedos, pero el dolor que él sentía no duraba mucho y realmente para él no era nada. Había sentido más dolor, mucho menos placentero, en infinidad de ocasiones. Además, había algo agradable en que Bokuto se estuviera tomando el tiempo para prepararle a pesar de lo duro que estaba. Los vampiros no hacían aquello a menos que fuera para jugar, y el último humano con el que él había estado recordaba había resultado ser un desastre. En cambio Bokuto, ahora teniendo más cerca su rostro, comenzó a repartir besos por sus párpados y mejillas, y terminó besando sus labios de un modo desconocido para él. Cariñoso, creyó reconocer.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Voy… más lento? ―cuchicheó Bokuto, con la respiración agitada.

Akaashi se sintió repentinamente abrumado por esos sentimientos desconocidos, pero se esforzó en ignorarlos y negó con la cabeza.

―Tranquilo, estoy bien. Puedes seguir. Y… no es necesario que te tomes demasiado tiempo en esto ―respondió él, igualmente en voz baja.

Pero Bokuto curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y le besó una vez más antes de bajar con un camino de besos por su mentón y su cuello.

―No demasiado, el suficiente. Puedo estar muy ebrio, pero no por eso no me preocuparé de que también te sientas bien.

Akaashi maldijo internamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que Bokuto se tomara su tiempo, sin pensar demasiado en ello. Si lo hacía terminaría pensando en otras cosas a las que temía, como los sentimientos que comenzaban a salir del rincón de su interior donde los había dejado.

De todos modos, no fueron más que un par de minutos donde al dedo en su entrada se unió un segundo para seguir moviéndose y preparándole. Akaashi aguantó, respondiendo con monosílabos a las breves preguntas de Bokuto sobre si lo estaba haciendo bien o si ya se sentía listo. Cuando él gruñó un «sí», ya sin poder contenerse, Bokuto dejó escapar un resoplido de risa, apartó los dedos de su interior y volteó las posiciones de ambos, volviendo a dejarle bajo su cuerpo. También, con movimientos torpes, le quitó los bóxers y se coló entre sus piernas.

―Si no se siente bien o quieres que pare, dímelo. Prometo tratar de hacerlo en seguida.

Él se detuvo un segundo en el «tratar», pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar antes de sentir la rígida y cálida erección de Bokuto empujarse contra su ano. Para su desgracia no fue brusco, sino lento y casi tortuoso, y cuando notó que estaba ya completamente adentro pudo permitirse jadear. En ese momento agradecía no tener la necesidad de respirar, aunque sí trataba de fingir que lo hacía de modo más o menos convincente, pero aquello le permitía concentrarse más en las sensaciones. En su interior siendo llenado, en el calor que contrastaba contra la ligera frialdad externa de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, tan bueno, y más con el cuerpo ajeno recargado sobre el suyo y los dedos de las manos de Bokuto apretando su cadera.

Akaashi no supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero los entreabrió segundos después, cuando creyó que ya había pasado un tiempo prudente para que Bokuto permaneciera sin moverse. Vio su expresión algo preocupada a pesar de que sus ojos estaban notoriamente nublados por el placer y alzó ambos brazo para aferrarlos a su cuello y atraerle más sobre sí.

―Tranquilo…todo está bien. Puedes seguir ―afirmó, sonriendo ligeramente.

Bokuto se mordió el labio inferior.

―Akaashi-san…

―Keiji ―le cortó él―, puedes llamarme Keiji.

Le escuchó gruñir, por un momento pensó que incluso sus pupilas se habían dilatado más. La primera embestida no se hizo esperar y él gimió sin pudor, buscando estimularle más mientras sus piernas se aferraban a la cadera ajena, no queriendo dejarle ir. Y lo consiguió, porque Bokuto jadeó y comenzó a embestirle de modo casi brusco, algo desesperado, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Akaashi simplemente se dejó ir, jadeando, gimiendo y correspondiendo a besos esporádicos. Era como ser follado por un animal salvaje y realmente no le molestaba; los vampiros también lo hacían así, pero no se sentían ni un tercio de lo bien que él sentía a Bokuto en ese momento. Tan cálido, llenándole, arrasando con todo en él y apretándose contra su cuerpo, mientras su olor más intenso por el sudor les rodeaba a ambos. Él aún seguía con la camisa puesta, aunque medio desacomodada, y podía escuchar el ruido del roce de la tela de los pantalones de Bokuto contra la colcha de vez en cuando junto a uno que otro chirrido de la cama, que resistía estoicamente las embestidas y el peso sobre ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo fue, pero sólo con el roce de sus cuerpos, el estímulo del olor y los golpes certeros en su próstata, junto a los ahogados «Keiji» que comenzó a escuchar a la mitad, su erección se mantuvo completa hasta que ya no logró aguantar más. Por suerte, Bokuto le gruñó que él tampoco podía más y no se sintió culpable por correrse primero entre sus cuerpos, ya que el otro le siguió en no más de un minuto. Akaashi no pudo sentir cuando este se corría por culpa del condón, pero notó cada músculo tensándose y el gemido, ronco y prolongado, que Bokuto soltó antes de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo fueron suficiente para darse cuenta de que también había acabado.

Akaashi soltó las piernas y los brazos, permitiéndose relajar sus extremidades sobre la cama, y poco después Bokuto se apartó de él, saliendo de su interior con cuidado para quitarse el condón, lanzarlo a algún lugar en el suelo y poder recostarse de costado a su lado. Él podía escuchar perfectamente su agitada respiración, su corazón bombeando poco a poco de modo más lento.

―Dios, eso fue… fue… ―murmuró Bokuto.

Él soltó un ruidito que terminó en un murmullo placentero y miró de reojo al cuerpo junto al suyo. Su propio cansancio se estaba evaporando rápidamente, incluso una parte de su cuello donde sentía la piel tensa, seguramente por una mordida que no recordaba, comenzaba a sanarse rápidamente. Y los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, pero a él le gustaba desconectar su cerebro y fingir que lo hacía de vez en cuando. Ese momento parecía ideal, más con Bokuto completamente agotado a un lado.

―Genial ―completó él.

Bokuto sonrió de un modo avergonzado y extendió un brazo hacia él. Akaashi se dejó atraer y se giró un poco para quedar también de costado, frente a frente. Bokuto se removió un poco y con los pies se quitó del todo el pantalón y la ropa interior, también lanzando ambos al suelo, y luego haló la colcha para cubrirles a ambos. Después de ello, no sin cierto nerviosismo, le abrazó y terminó de pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Y sí, era intenso y hasta pegajoso, pero a él realmente no le molestaba. Sobre todo su intensidad en el sexo.

―¿Tienes sueño? ―preguntó Bokuto, murmurando con los labios adheridos a su cien.

Akaashi pasó un brazo por sobre su costado, correspondiendo así a medias al abrazo.

―Sí ―mintió, e incluso fingió un bostezo que encontró un eco en Bokuto al contagiarlo.

―Ya…yo también. Lo siento si me duermo muy pronto ―se disculpó.

Él murmuró que no importaba, o eso creyó, no estaba muy seguro. Porque conscientemente apagó sus instintos y su cerebro y se dejó llevar por las tinieblas. Sabía que no iba a tener sueños ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco los quería.

Lo único que deseaba era bloquear todo y no comenzar a cuestionarse el enorme error que acababa de cometer. Y lo logró, porque ni siquiera notó del todo el momento en que Bokuto, abrazado a él, comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

* * *

* * *

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en despertar. Su cuerpo estaba completamente regenerado, no había rastros de agotamiento de la noche anterior, pero sí se encontraba en ese mismo momento en una posición algo incómoda. En algún momento se había volteado, no estaba seguro, pero ahora le daba la espalda a Bokuto y este, además de respirar y roncar suavemente contra su nuca, estaba abrazándole con bastante fuerza con ambos brazos y una pierna que había pasado por sobre su cuerpo.

Intentó tener cuidado y poco a poco apartó las extremidades ajenas de su cuerpo. Si bien no sentía molestias, tenía restos de lubricante en su interior y no era precisamente cómodo. Así que con el mismo cuidado y siendo silencioso se levantó de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha. Luego de ello tuvo que robar unos bóxers limpios del armario de Bokuto, pero se puso el resto de su ropa que había dejado en el baño, desde los pantalones y los zapatos hasta el suéter de cuello alto. El abrigo, por otro lado, lo llevó al otro cuarto y lo dejó en el respaldo de una de las cuatro sillas de la mesa de la cocina americana.

Hizo todo de modo tan mecánico que ni siquiera pensó en nada mientras lo hacía hasta que se puso a hervir agua para preparar un café para los dos.

Maldición, se había acostado con Bokuto. Había caído finalmente y, además, ahora era consciente de que este parecía estar enamorado de él. Akaashi no sabía lo que él sentía, en parte porque no quería aceptarlo, pero como mínimo también gustaba de él. Y no sólo físicamente, aunque también le gustaba que hubiesen resultado compatibles la noche anterior y que le encendiera tanto, pero definitivamente el cuidado con el que le había tratado, aun estando borracho, había removido algo en su interior que nadie había removido en más de trescientos años.

Se permitió suspirar, pero entonces percibió movimiento a sus espaldas y al reconocer el olor se mantuvo quieto frente a la tetera, como si esperara a que hirviera sin notar nada más. Cuando los brazos le rodearon y los labios se adhirieron al costado de su rostro él fingió sobresaltarse un poco.

―Lo siento…buenos días ―murmuró Bokuto, con voz adormilada.

Sí, era intenso, pero aquello arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios.

―Buenos días ―respondió él suavemente.

Bokuto sonrió y le soltó al par de segundo, soltando un extenso bostezo.

―Estoy preparando café para ambos. ¿Quieres algo más? Puedo hacer lo que quieras mientras tengas los ingredientes para prepararlo ―ofreció.

Vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Bokuto extenderse incluso más.

―Unos huevos revueltos estarían genial. Hay ahí, en ese mueble ―respondió, señalando uno de los gabinetes altos―. Iré a ducharme rápido y vengo.

Akaashi asintió y le vio perderse en la habitación, notando que no traía ropa. Nada.

Su cuerpo vibró en respuesta y él trató de contenerse mientras se dedicaba a revisar los gabinetes. Encontró la caja de huevos y estaba buscando alguna sartén en los otros cuando, al abrir uno, se topó con una especie de altar pequeño. Tenía un par de ofrendas e incienso apagado y él, guiado por la curiosidad, abrió el pequeño portarretratos cerrado. Se topó con una pareja de unos cuarenta y tantos años en una foto en la que lucían poco contentos. En una esquina de la fotografía había algo escrito y él pudo leer, notando que la consternación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, que era de hace alrededor de dos semanas.

Fue como si le lanzaran una cubeta de agua fría. Un recuerdo borroso de sollozos la noche anterior llenó su cabeza y al recordar el rostro de Bokuto hace un par de minutos notó que había pasado por alto los surcos que marcaban sus mejillas con lágrimas secas. La ropa oscura también cobró sentido, junto a su aspecto desmejorado, y Akaashi comprendió que se había tirado a un joven de veintiséis años que acababa de perder a sus padres, su única familia según le había contado mientras bebían, la noche anterior.

La culpa se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Habría Bokuto accedido a acostarse con él por ello? ¿Porque se sentía vulnerable, solo, falto de afecto? Y él se lo había entregado a medias simplemente por deseo, incluso si a la mitad se le había sumado algo más, y había alimentado esperanzas en él que no estaba seguro de poder llenar.

Su celular, el que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón, comenzó a vibrar y él contestó la llamada sin mirar el nombre en la pantalla.

―« _Akaashi, ¿dónde estás? Debes venir urgente. El jefe está en el banco preguntando por ti. Hay problemas_.»

Era Konoha, demasiado serio para que fuera algo bueno. Akaashi maldijo por lo bajo y luego de echar otro vistazo al altar, tomó una decisión.

―Dile que voy en camino y llegaré en quince minutos ―se limitó a responder, y colgó.

Fue a las sillas y tomó su abrigo para ponérselo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Era lo correcto, aquello no debía haber ocurrido en primer lugar. Intentó convencerse de aquello y, mientras la tetera comenzaba a pitar, salió del departamento con el celular en la mano.

* * *

* * *

Luego de diez minutos corriendo por tejados y calles desiertas a esa hora del sábado, procurando no ser visto, llegó al banco de sangre.

Itachiyama les había declarado abiertamente la guerra atacando a otra de las empresas transportistas externas contratadas y robando el cargamento de sangre en pleno trayecto. El jefe estaba furioso y él tuvo que tranquilizarlo prometiendo que se haría cargo de todo. Pero mientras lo hacía, discutiendo con Kuroo nuevas medidas de seguridad, horarios, pagas y escoltas para los envíos, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de ahí. Se había quedado en ese departamento y ahora estaba llena de culpa, desilusión y hasta angustia.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que él se hubiese dejado llevar? ¿A caso había pensado que podía mantener algo de más de una noche con un humano? Había sido estúpido. Y sí, un egoísta bastardo cruel de mierda.

Los días siguientes fueron caóticos. Prácticamente vivió en el banco, trabajando a todas horas en coordinar los horarios de entrega y las rutas escogidas para que el grupo de escoltas de Nekoma pudiera seguir los camiones, pero la recepción de las entregas terminó delegándolas a Konoha, en quien confiaba lo suficiente, mientras trataba de auto convencerse de que no lo hacía para huir de un enfrentamiento con Bokuto.

Luego de que Konoha se encargara de ello el segundo lunes, este volvió a su oficina con la carpeta con las facturas, la cual lanzó sobre su escritorio, y una acusación en los ojos.

―Te acostaste con él. Maldición, Akaashi, destrozaste a ese pobre chico ―le recriminó.

Para su mala suerte, Konoha sabía leer demasiado bien a los humanos a un nivel que parecía que usaba alguna especie de lectura de mentes. Pero él le dirigió una mirada fría y seria, de advertencia.

―¿Desde cuándo te importa un humano? ―masculló.

Konoha exhaló y se cruzó de brazos.

―No me importa él, me importas tú. Tú no eres así.

Él dejó escapar una risa carente de gracia, sarcástica.

―Yo soy como quiero ser. Y lo único que debería importarte ahora es ir a supervisar que ordenen correctamente el cargamento.

Konoha esta vez sí se ofendió y luego de mirarle de ese modo desagradable, como si le hubiese decepcionado, salió de la oficina. Akaashi al fin pudo relajarse y permitirse reflejar en su rostro aquel torbellino de sensaciones conocidas y desconocidas en las que dominaban la culpa y una ligera angustia que no había desaparecido desde ese sábado en la mañana.

A través de la pantalla del intercomunicador pudo ver a Bokuto, nuevamente con su overol de trabajo, pero manteniendo esa apariencia desmejorada y sus ojos sin brillo como cuando se lo había topado en la calle.

Durante esos días había averiguado sobre los padres de Bokuto. El reporte de la policía no decía mucho, al menos el público, pero Kenma había hackeado fácilmente la base de datos para él y había obtenido algunas pistas que para la policía no iban a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, para él sí, y uniéndolas y pensando un poco, añadiendo la información familiar que el mismo Bokuto le había contado, dedujo que estos se habían metido con prestamistas relacionados con vampiros, porque era evidente que habían sido asesinados por los de su especie. Y aquello sólo había añadido un peso más a la culpa que sentía, sin saber bien por qué.

Las semanas fueron pasando poco a poco. Cuando se cumplió un mes, las cosas habían estado tranquilas en todo aspecto. Bokuto había intentado comunicarse con él a través de Konoha, incluso dejándole una carta donde le pedía, o más bien rogaba, explicaciones de lo ocurrido, sin entender nada. Pero Akaashi le había prohibido a Konoha aceptar nada más o dejar que este fuera a su oficina, excusándose con el trabajo. Además, las cosas entre clanes parecían haberse enfriado gracias a las medidas de seguridad, que impedían que sus cargamentos fueran nuevamente atacados. Así que Akaashi se había limitado a trabajar y a mirar masoquistamente a Bokuto a través de la pantalla del intercomunicador cada lunes, rememorando lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Sin embargo, el último lunes del mes, mientras estaba entre un montón de papeles para realizar el inventario y otras tantas cosas, el intercomunicador sonó con estática repentinamente.

―« _Keiji, ¿estás?»_

Era Kenma, y su tono de voz, normalmente tan tranquilo, sonaba algo alterado. Akaashi pulsó el botón de la línea directa que mantenía con él para responderle.

―Aquí estoy, ¿ocurre algo?

―« _Perdí comunicación con Lev y Yaku. Ellos estaban encargados de escoltar al transportista de Utsunomiya hoy y antes de que se cortara la señal, escuché una explosión. Ya avisé a Kuro e irán con un escuadrón a revisar el área, pero creí que debías saberlo. Que quizá querrías ir tú mismo a controlar todo._ »

Su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente. Utsunomiya, era lunes… ni siquiera respondió antes de salir disparado a la oficina de Kenma en ese mismo piso, donde estaba el centro de operaciones de Nekoma para esa misión. Kenma era de la parte de inteligencia, seguramente el mejor, y cuando entró a la oficina, aparte de verlo rodeado de otros miembros de Nekoma que se alistaban para partir, también lo vio revisando más de diez monitores al mismo tiempo que mostraban cámaras de tráfico cambiantes de modo simultáneo.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―exigió él, notoriamente furioso.

Kenma desvió sus enormes ojos felinos de los monitores hacia él apenas una fracción de segundo y luego señaló uno con un dedo.

―Sí fue una explosión. No he visto a Lev o Yaku en las cámaras de tráfico, pero un coche explotó, el camión se volcó y está humeando. Está abierto, así que seguramente robaron la carga, pero es mejor que vayan a comprobar. Ya dieron aviso a la policía y una ambulancia va en camino ―explicó Kenma.

Akaashi escuchó sus dientes chirriar.

―Fue a pocos kilómetros de aquí, llegaremos antes de la policía si partimos ya ―avisó Kuroo.

Él hizo una mueca y se acercó al escuadrón.

―Voy con ustedes.

* * *

* * *

No habían tardado más de cuatro minutos. Él era rápido, pero incluso así le había costado seguir el ritmo de los miembros de Nekoma, tan ágiles, precisos y organizados. Como había dicho Kuroo, la policía no había llegado todavía, aunque había varias personas ahí. El escuadrón iba caracterizado como si fueran del ejército y los humanos se apartaron para dejarles pasar, y mientras ellos iban a comprobar el estado de la parte trasera del camión, Akaashi se dirigió a la cabina.

El parabrisas estaba trizado y terminó de romperlo para poder abrirse paso. Su pausado corazón de contrajo al comprobar que Bokuto estaba ahí, en el lugar del chofer, aún afirmado por el cinturón de seguridad. Y cuando reventó con sus uñas la bolsa de aire, un jadeo escapó de sus labios al ver que en el centro de su torso había una herida enorme de la que aún brotaba sangre.

―¡Kuroo!

Él reconoció la voz de Yaku, otro miembro veterano de Nekoma, y de reojo lo vio llegar con uno de los más nuevos, Lev, a quien cargaba a pesar de la enorme diferencia de altura y tamaño y que a simple vista se veía le faltaba medio costado del torso. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con lo suyo y con una mano arrancó el cinturón de seguridad antes de tomar a Bokuto y sacarlo de ahí con todo el cuidado que pudo tener. Cuando lo recostó en el suelo este tosió y escupió sangre por la boca. Akaashi se sacó la camisa y la hizo una bola para presionarla contra la herida, queriendo detener la hemorragia. Y aunque sintió la sed crecer en su interior, no le costó para nada contenerla ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

―¿Ke… Keiji? ―murmuró Bokuto.

Pero su voz sonaba extraña y él supo que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

―Shht… tranquilo. Tranquilo, ¿sí? No hables ―susurró, intentando tranquilizarle incluso si su propia voz sonaba temblorosa, angustiada.

Bokuto apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos y verlos así de opacos y vacíos aumentó el dolor en su pecho.

―« _Keiji_ » ―le habló Kenma. Al salir todos se habían puesto unos auriculares con micrófono que, además, traían una pequeña cámara―. « _No va a aguantar, está perdiendo demasiada grande. Tal vez sería mejor que tuvieras piedad y lo mataras antes de que siga sufriendo._ »

Él ya lo había pensado, pero escucharlo no sonaba menos duro. Todo su cuerpo se negaba a la idea de matarlo. De _perderlo_.

―Estábamos escoltándolo y cambió de ruta, no sé por qué. Nos pillaron mal parados mientras intentábamos reorganizarnos, atraparon a Lev. No sé bien qué pasó, hubo una explosión que me aturdió, pero los escuché hablar sobre terminar un trabajo de exterminio, cobrarse algo y dos pájaros de un tiro. Eran de Itachiyama, estoy seguro; Sakusa estaba con ellos.

La voz de Yaku relatando lo ocurrido fue el detonante. Esos bastardos habían matado a los padres de Bokuto y, por coincidencia, habían ido a matarlo y se habían encontrado con el cargamento. Así funcionaban ellos; si les fallaban, exterminaban a la familia completa del culpable.

Akaashi no lo pensó y, luego de rasgarse con sus propios colmillos una muñeca, la acercó a los labios de Bokuto y se inclinó buscando su cuello para hundir los dientes en la piel de esa zona. Escuchó un par de maldiciones a sus espaldas, pero no le importó; estaba demasiado concentrado en beber sólo lo suficiente, pero el sabor delicioso y cálido de la sangre no ayudaba. Al mismo tiempo sentía cómo su propia sangre manaba de su muñeca, pero luego de escuchar a Bokuto toser nuevamente terminó apartándose de su cuello con esfuerzo, succionó la sangre de su muñeca y lo besó, empujando el fluido en el interior de su boca.

―« _Vaya… esa es otra solución, pero no sé si a tu jefe le guste mucho_.» ―escuchó que Kenma decía por el auricular.

―No le gustará nada ―añadió Kuroo, que seguramente había escuchado también.

Pero, por primera vez, no le importaban las consecuencias. Ni siquiera sabía si aquello funcionaría. Pero se apartó de Bokuto cuando escuchó su corazón latir con mayor fuerza y se levantó, tomándolo en brazos antes de comenzar a correr con él hacia el banco de sangre, implorando haber reaccionado a tiempo.

* * *

* * *

Nada más llegar al banco, todo había terminado en desastre. El jefe lo estaba esperando, y al enterarse de su actuar había decidido castigarlo como era debido. Siempre había sospechado que este tenía cierta inclinación a ser suave con él, pero convertir humanos sin permiso era una de las prohibiciones más antiguas y en época de crisis debía dar el ejemplo más que nunca. Al menos se había asegurado de dejar a Bokuto, que parecía estar reaccionando bien a su sangre, con Konoha antes de ser llevado a uno de los calabozos de la mansión del Jefe.

Ser torturado incesantemente durante siete días era una experiencia que no muchos aguantaban. Él, en sus inicios, había sido torturado por cinco y ya había decidido no volver a romper las reglas y trabajar más de lo que se le exigía. Pero aguantó como pudo los siete días y al octavo Konoha fue por él. Sus heridas habían sanado y sólo quedaban cicatrices de las más profundas, que también sanarían, pero se sentía agotado y hambriento, ya que la tortura incluía negarle también la sangre, la misma que ayudaba a la regeneración de su cuerpo.

Luego de atiborrarse de bolsas de O negativo y de darse una ducha en el baño de su oficina para borrar los restos de sangre seca suya y la que había derramado por la ansiedad, se vistió con ropa simple y fue a la oficina de Kenma.

― _«Pasó por el proceso de conversión y se está controlando con asombrosa facilidad para tener ocho días como vampiro. Sin embargo, lo tenemos recluido en el último piso para evitar riesgos con el personal, y Lev, como castigo, debe vigilarlo todo el tiempo. Suele andar en la sala de operaciones de Nekoma; se está llevando bien con Kuroo, pero a Kenma lo tiene completamente estresado. Deberías ir a verlo. Yo… le expliqué todo lo que alcanzaste a decirme antes de que te llevaran. Parece entenderlo, o eso creo, no sé… eso sí; está dolido y enfadado contigo. »_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Konoha y él se sentía más nervioso de lo que quería admitir. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina simplemente la abrió y entró, dispuesto a asumir la culpa de sus acciones.

Bokuto, que había estado hablando con Lev sobre alguna cosa que no alcanzó a escuchar, se calló de golpe y le miró fijamente con una intensidad sobrecogedora. Él dio unos pasos en el interior hasta llegar frente a él; su máscara se había destrozado durante la tortura y en ese momento sólo podía devolverle la mirada con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

―…Ven ―indicó Bokuto.

Lev se quedó donde estaba mientras Bokuto caminaba al extremo contrario de la habitación y él le seguía, conteniendo el impulso de decirle que de todos modos los otros dos podrían escucharle. Mientras esperaba a que Bokuto le hablara, se dedicó a mirarle; traía el cabello hacia abajo y desordenado, las bolsas bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido por completo y su expresión no era cruel como la de la mayoría de los vampiros, sólo seria. Dolida. Pero sus ojos sí habían cambiado, su pupila ahora era más delgada y tenían un aire distinto, hipnotizante. Además, el brillo había desaparecido de ellos.

―Me explicaron varias cosas ―comenzó Bokuto, sin dirigirle la mirada―. Aún hay muchas que no creo, y otras que no entiendo. Sólo sé que tú eres esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, que me convertiste en ello cuando estaba a punto de morir para evitarlo, y que quienes casi me matan y mataron a mis padres también eran esto. Lo que sigo sin saber es… ¿qué ocurrió esa mañana? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y, ¿significó para ti una mínima parte de lo que significó para mí?

Akaashi guardó silencio unos segundos, pero sí, definitivamente la máscara se había destrozado y por ello la sinceridad brotó de él.

―Vi el altar de tus padres. No sabía lo ocurrido y pensé que… no sé, estabas tan vulnerable y yo me había aprovechado de eso. Sabía que sentías más por mí de lo que yo sentía por ti. Sólo me gustabas físicamente y no iba a dejar que pasara de ello, pero igualmente lo hizo. Me atacó la culpa al pensar que me había aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad y supongo que también me hizo sentir mal pensar que sólo te habías acostado conmigo por ello, para olvidarte un momento de lo mano. Pensé que te estaba usando y sentirme también utilizado no me gustó ―explicó como pudo―. Además, no sé si sepas del desastre entre clanes, pero me llamaron por ello y…decidí huir. Supongo que enfrentarme a posibles sentimientos por alguien con quien no había modo de que mantuviera una relación me aterró más que enfrentarme a una guerra entre vampiros.

Bokuto pareció meditar sus palabras y él le dio tiempo.

―¿A qué te refieres con que «pasó de ello»? ―inquirió Bokuto.

Él suspiró.

―A que terminaste gustándome más allá de lo físico. Tus gestos, tus atenciones, tu personalidad…lo poco que conocía de ti me cautivó y tenía miedo de que conocer más me llevara a sentimientos más profundos. Después de todo, eras humano.

― _Era_ humano ―recalcó Bokuto.

―Sí, eras… y por esos mismos sentimientos tomé una decisión egoísta. Una que te condena a… bueno, a esto, hasta que alguien que sepa cómo matar a un vampiro tenga un encontronazo contigo ―Akaashi apretó los labios y buscó su mirada para sostenerla unos segundos―. Lo siento. Por todo.

Bokuto asintió distraídamente a sus palabras y él ya no supo qué decir, así que se limitó a esperar.

―¿Qué piensas sobre esto ahora? Sobre nosotros o lo que sea ―volvió a preguntar Bokuto.

Akaashi de encogió de hombros.

―Que debes odiarme, y no te culpo. Yo también guardo resentimiento al jefe por convertirme y han pasado más de trescientos años.

Bokuto pareció algo descolocado por la fecha, pero luego de parpadear con confusión desvió la mirada.

―No te… odio. Estoy molesto, mucho. Pero también estoy enamorado de ti. Me dejaste ahí, sintiéndome usado, y seguí enamorado de ti. Me ignoraste un mes completo y luego me convertiste en esto y… sigo enamorado de ti.

Las palabras removieron todo en su interior con más fuerza que nunca. Si hubiese podido llorar, lo habría hecho. Podía sentir los fantasmas de lágrimas pasadas recorriendo sus mejillas en ese momento. Y entonces supo que estaba jodido, porque le gustaba Bokuto y seguramente mucho más que eso. Porque estaba aliviado de saber que no lo odiaba, incluso mucho más que luego de saber que la conversión había ocurrido satisfactoriamente. Perderlo por haber muerto no hubiese sido ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que habría resultado perderlo aún estando vivo por un odio más que justificado a ojos de cualquiera.

―¿Estás seguro de ello? ―preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

Bokuto asintió.

―Lamentablemente, sí. Pero sigo muy molesto. No sé cómo eso podrá pasarse. Y es frustrante, estar enamorado pero al mismo tiempo enfadado, porque no sé qué está bien hacer ―masculló Bokuto.

―Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Supongo que incluso si tu conversión no fue dentro del reglamento, te anexarán a Fukurodani ―comentó él―. Eso significa que puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro del reglamento. Y una de las reglas más antiguas señala que tienes derecho a la venganza. Puedes vengarte de quienes te llevaron casi a la muerte y el clan deberá apoyarte en ello.

Akaashi le vio hacer una mueca.

―Lo sé, Kuroo me lo dijo, y Konoha me lo confirmó ―Bokuto guardó silencio un segundo y luego le miró a los ojos―. Será hoy, en unas horas.

Era pronto, demasiado pronto. Pero si sabía que los mismo tipos habían matado a sus padres, Akaashi podía comprender que quisiera vengarse de ellos lo antes posible.

Entonces Bokuto cortó la distancia entre ellos con decisión y le tomó por las mejillas con ambas manos de modo torpe y brusco antes de besarle. El beso fue rudo, de todo menos cariñoso, y considerablemente menos cálido que los que se habían dado esa noche que habían pasado juntos, pero para él fue suficiente; se sentía bien y su cuerpo reaccionó igualmente a su aroma, incluso si este había cambiado un poco, y a la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno, también a pesar de que su temperatura hubiese descendido.

Cuando se separó de sus labios, sólo un poco, Bokuto le sostuvo la mirada intensamente por varios segundos antes de murmurar.

―¿Irás con nosotros? ¿Me ayudarás a vengarme?

Akaashi no tuvo que pensar antes de responder, también en un murmullo, un «sí».

* * *

* * *

Cinco horas más tarde, un escuadrón compuesto por miembros de Nekoma, Fukurodani y otros clanes más atacó la base de Itachiyama. Kenma la había localizado en poco tiempo y los guio gracias a los audífonos por el confuso laberinto de pasillos. Akaashi iba a la cabeza del escuadrón, liderado por Kuroo, Konoha y Bokuto. Y si bien su misión era despejar el camino como el resto, tomó como misión propia el cuidarle las espaldas a Bokuto. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer; asegurarse de que pudiera llegar bien hasta el centro de la base y concretar su venganza.

Sólo había una orden que ninguno podía incumplir; «Sakusa es de Bokuto».

Luego de una hora de enfrentamientos, donde ellos no habían tenido bajas, lograron llegar al final; un burdel que servía como pantalla para un lugar de trata de blancas, personas que utilizaban como ganado hasta que sus cuerpos fallaban por las múltiples extracciones de sangre. La misión incluía deshacerse de los humanos que habían visto demasiado, y eso incluía a las pobres víctimas. Bokuto se había negado a aquello, pero entre él y Kuroo realizaron el trabajo sucio sin reparos.

Fue él también quien encontró a Sakusa, rodeado de otros altos mandos de su clan mientras intentaba escapar de algún modo. Pero era demasiado tarde; otros miembros se hicieron cargo de los últimos miembros de Itachiyama que quedaban y Bokuto se abrió paso entre todos, cubierto de sangre y con una expresión terrorífica en el rostro, para llegar a Sakusa, quien intentó defenderse con toda la agilidad y fuerza bruta que tenía.

Pero no fue oponente para Bokuto. Este tenía apenas poco más de una semana de convertido y su propia sangre aún llenaba sus tejidos, entregándole una fuerza que veteranos como ellos no tenían. Y, al mismo tiempo, entregándole la libertad de descontrolarse al no tener ese freno que el autocontrol ponía con los años.

Akaashi observó la breve pelea con una ansiedad creciente en su pecho. Y mientras Bokuto desgarraba las extremidades del cuerpo antes de degollarlo a mordiscos, notó que sus ojos dorados estaban brillando. No era la misma mirada, pero el brillo al menos había vuelto y parecía llenarlos, eliminando lo opaco en ellos. De un modo cruel, tenebroso, sanguinario y aterrador.

Y gracias a él, ese brillo sería eterno.


End file.
